degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Peter-Manny Conflict
The conflict between Peter Stone and Manny Santos began in the fifth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Overview Peter was initially attracted to Manny, and asked her out. She said no because her best friend, Emma Nelson, had a crush on him. Later, after being kicked out of her home, Manny showed up at a party hosted by Peter, and got drunk. She took him upstairs, and he recorded her taking off her shirt. The next day, after she still refused to go out with him, he distributed the video of her topless to the entire school. Manny's hatred of Peter was set in stone. However, Emma later began to date him in secrecy. When Manny was going to tell Emma's parents about her eating disorder, Emma revealed that she had been seeing Peter, hoping that Manny's attention would be diverted away from Emma's food issues. Still, Manny told Emma's parents anyway and got her help. Emma and Peter had a stable relationship for a while. Eventually, Manny grew to accept them as a couple, stating that while she personally didn't like Peter, he treated Emma well, and was supportive of her throughout her recovery from her eating disorder. Manny did not want Emma to choose Sean Cameron over Peter when he came back to Degrassi, worried that any stress in Emma's life may trigger her bulimia. Nonetheless, Emma and Peter broke up, cutting off contact between Peter and Manny for a while. Manny began to grow close to Darcy Edwards, as the two were on Spirit Squad. Darcy later began to date Peter, enabling him and Manny to reconnect. By this point, Peter and Manny had put aside their differences, and were on good terms. After Manny graduated from high school, she lost contact with Peter until she joined Studz on their trip to Hollywood. Season 5 In Venus (1), Peter checks out Manny at the pool, but Manny tells Emma that she isn't interested, and that he was looking at her. The next day at school, Manny pushes Emma into Peter to get her talking, but when she freezes up, Manny comes over to save her. Peter recognizes her as the actress from the Kevin Smith movie, and Peter tells her that he is an aspiring director. He gives her the advice to march into her agent's office, and demand a meeting. Later, Peter flirts with Manny in the library and asks her out to a party, but Manny rejects his offer, saying he should ask Emma, though he writes down the address on her hand anyway. After being called a slut by her father, Manny shows up to Peter's party and gets drunk. The party dies down, and Manny leads Peter upstairs. She tells him that the doctor wanted her to get breast surgery, and she exposes her breasts for their "movie". In Venus (2), she told Peter the next day to erase the video as it would ruin her reputation. Peter said that if she went out with him he would, but Manny didn't believe him. Whilst the boys were in the gym, Manny snuck off to the boys' locker room, looking for the camera, when Peter came in and they got into a fight. Peter said that she had to buy him a new camera, or he would send it to everybody and played it to an angry Manny. The next day, the desperate Manny tells Peter that she would go out with him, but he declined and said that that offer had already expired and sent it to the whole school. Manny does get some vindication in the end when Peter gets into trouble with the school officials, and his mother/principal, for distributing pornography on school grounds. In Death of a Disco Dancer, Peter is in detention for distributing Manny's topless video around the school. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Craig Manning spots Peter trying to force Manny to talk to him, while she wants nothing to do with him. Craig pushes Peter against a wall, saying that Peter doesn't talk or look at Manny ever again, or Peter will have to deal with him. In Turned Out (1), Peter now tries to hit on Emma, but she rejects his advances, despite formerly having feelings for him, because of what he did to Manny. While trying to get Emma to talk to him, Peter tells her that videotaping Manny was stupid, but says that she asked him to do it while she was drunk. Emma asks him if emailing it to the entire school made that right, and Peter says no. He tells Emma that he should have never gone for Manny, but for Emma instead. Even though he is the enemy of her best friend, Emma ends up going on a date with him. In Tell It To My Heart, Peter continues to flirt with Emma, but she continues to play hot and cold with men. He asks her out again, but she tells him that can't be seen talking to him because Manny hates him. Manny approaches her at the moment, and asks Emma if Peter was bothering her. Manny insists that Peter was harassing Emma, and the two devise a plan to get back at him. Emma later approaches Peter, and he accuses her of being a tease, which causes her to call him a jerk. Later, Emma, who is still mad about Peter shutting her down, keeps mentioning Peter around Manny, but uses the excuse that she can't get over what he did to her. Emma comes up with the idea to take a picture of Peter without clothes on to get back at him, and Manny loves the idea. Emma ultimately does not go through with the plan, but tells Manny that he did not notice her. In The Lexicon of Love (1), Emma and Peter plan to sneak around at the movie premiere, even though Manny will be there. In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), Peter approaches Manny and Emma in the hallway, and introduces himself as a tutor. Manny asks what his favorite thing to teach is: grammar, composition, or getting girls drunk and filming them topless. Manny tells Peter to quit pulling the "hero act", as everyone knows that he is scum. Manny leaves, calling Emma to leave with her. During a jog, Emma freaks out on Peter about how much stress their relationship is causing due to the fact Manny cannot know. When Manny finds Emma's food journal, she plans to tell Spike, but Emma shouts to Manny that she is dating Peter, to distract her. Manny is shocked, as Emma blames her symptoms on trying to keep the relationship a secret from Manny, and Manny yells that she doesn't care anymore about Emma. The next day, Emm and Peter kiss in front of Manny, and Manny says that now Peter will have to keep track of whether Emma is eating or not. Peter catches on to Emma's eating disorder. He confronts Manny about it in the library after reading the symptoms in a book. They decide to stage an intervention together with Snake and Spike. Emma goes off on them, saying that Peter takes advantage of drunk girls and that Manny was the drunk girl. When Emma cannot breathe while having a panic attack, Peter calls 911. Peter, Manny, Snake, and Spike all go with Emma as she is taken to the hospital. In High Fidelity (1), Peter, Manny, and Emma are all leaving The Dot, and wave hello to Darcy, who was waiting for Spinner out in his car. The next day, Peter, Manny, and Emma are all getting lunch together, and Manny is stressing over the school's variety show since she is the director and lead actor. Emma and Peter advise her to take charge of her play. In High Fidelity (2), Emma and Peter watch the variety show, and Peter reveals that he taped the show, so that she could send it to her agent. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Manny and Peter appear to be on better terms with each other this school year. Peter gives Emma and Manny a ride to school in his new car on the first day of the school year. Manny tells Sean Cameron , who had entered the picture again, not to go after Emma, because Emma is finally in a good place with Peter. Manny calls both Sean and Emma out for flirting with another while she was still with Peter. Manny tells Emma it isn't fair that her and Peter went through hell last year helping Emma become stable, only for her to fall into the "Sean Cameron man trap". In Here Comes Your Man (2), Manny realizes right away that something happened between Emma and Sean, even though Emma denied it, and says her and Peter were worried. Peter claims that only Manny was worried. Manny later confronts Emma at their lockers about making out with Sean, but Emma still denies it, saying she has nothing with Sean. Emma later confesses that she lied and something did happen with Sean to Manny. Manny asks her why she did it since her and Peter were perfect together. Emma says that Manny never liked Peter, and Manny admits she still doesn't at all, but he has been good to Emma when she was sick. In True Colours, Manny watches Peter's apology on the announcements. Manny talks to Emma about how Peter basically got out of jail because he said he was sorry, but Manny says that she feels bad for Sean, even though it was his fault. Peter approaches the two of them and puts his arm around both Emma and Manny, but Manny removes his arm and walks away. Manny expresses concern about Emma when she sees her picking out an outfit for Sean's court trial. She says that Emma is being an emotional ping pong ball, but Emma yells that she is 100% with Peter, and is only going because she is concerned about Sean. Emma attends Sean's court hearing and tries to raise money to hire an attorney for Sean behind Peter's back, which Manny asks Emma about. Manny tells Emma that she needs to let Sean go, but Emma says she can't. She says that she can't feel this way because Peter was there for her while she was in the hospital, and he even got her a mask, which he left in her locker. Manny asks about her locker and if Peter had her combo, but when Emma says no, Emma realizes that Peter did plant the drugs. She confronts him in the hallway and breaks up with him. In Eyes Without a Face (1), Peter is seen participating (along with some other guys) in some of the Spirit Squad activities. When Manny wants to send the boys home, Darcy sticks up for Peter, saying he could be okay at cheerleading. However, Manny says that "okay" isn't a Peter word, but satanic, psycho, and serial killery describe him. However, he impresses Darcy and Manny when they see he can lift the cheerleaders correctly. This results in Peter taking out his camera, and taking photos of him and or Darcy and Manny. Darcy and Peter talk about how Adams paid money for Darcy's photos, which Manny thinks is creepy. Peter suggests they do another photo shoot with Darcy and Manny, but Manny rejects the idea, saying it is over. In Eyes Without a Face (2), Manny sees Peter trying to get Darcy to do a private photo shoot for more money, and she doesn't look happy. Manny warns Darcy about Peter, saying it doesn't matter what Darcy thinks of Peter, but what he thinks of her. Manny tells Darcy to watch out for him, but Darcy doesn't listen to her. Season 7 In''' Standing In The Dark (1),' '''Darcy Peter, and Manny go to a ski party with and other Degrassi students. In 'Standing In The Dark (2),' '''Peter asked Manny if Darcy's parents knew why she tried to kill herself, and Manny says she didn't think so. At school, Darcy was still upset. Peter and Manny walk up to her and give her the ring, saying that rape didn't count. Season 8 In 'Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Emma gets Peter to allow Manny to come with the Studz on their busride to Hollywood by reminding him that he distributed topless photos of Manny. Peter laughs at the memory, much to Manny's disgust, and Emma has to convince her to go. Peter, Danny, Sav, Mia, and Jay incourge Manny to sing at the bar. Manny later rides with Peter, Jay, and the Studz on the way to Hollywood. Season 9 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Degrassi_Takes_Manhattan '''Degrassi Takes Manhattan], Manny and Peter perform at Spinner and Emma's wedding. Trivia *Peter dated three of Manny's friends: Emma Nelson, Darcy Edwards, and Mia Jones. *Both helped Emma overcome her anorexia. *Both helped Darcy cope with her rape. *Peter filmed Manny topless. *They both sing. Quotes *Manny: "Okay isn't a Peter word. Psycho, serial killery, satanic in your language." (to Darcy) Peter: "I'm right here, Manny. I do have ears, you know?" Manny: "So it's just a soul you're missing?" - Eyes Without a Face (1) Gallery Peter Darcy Manny Damien.jpg The Moment.jpg Manny and guy looking like they.jpg Ghkjghkjghkjjhkgkfdsg.jpg jhjhj.jpg kljkhj.jpg ghjk.jpg hjijl.jpg jhlkjk.jpg jkhkjhj.jpg kjkl.jpg bhjbjhkjh.jpg ghjjk.jpg k;lkl;k.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-3.jpg erteter.jpg Degrassi436.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-5.jpg Normal 702 049 0002.jpg 13e81603.jpg 518 003.jpg dsdsfsf.jpg rtyryr.jpg okkl.jpg jkhkj.jpg jkl.jpg iio.jpg huihjjj.jpg iojilk.jpg hoijkg.jpg 55tg.jpg ctr.jpg deg7120089.png season5_(9).jpg trrt.jpg rr5.jpg rtrtdd.jpg reef.jpg Tumblr m0oqvmddz31qc1tpr.jpg Panny.jpg EmmaSeannMannyPeter.jpg tumblr_m3x7mxJW2F1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7kbPuDk1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrn75Xkax1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdro1fxccr1qc1tpr.jpg 454de.JPG 454s.JPG 564d.JPG 565f.JPG 665tr.JPG 5464g.JPG 5675.JPG 67765.JPG 67867.JPG 518-519 (2).jpg Spinemma4.jpg Tumblr m2jfjgD9oj1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts